My Immortal
by AnnaCullen01
Summary: He left me broken, but I cant make myself regret my choice. If I could I would fall for him again, he's worth it. Once fate has something chosen for us, it's bound to happen one way or the other. All we ever hope for is that we choose the right way. NM AU *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

POV Bella

It's been months since he left. A year exactly. I never could get over him, he still haunts me day and night, in my dreams and nightmares and of course in my every thought.

Even though I tried not to think of him sometimes I just can't help it. He still is forbidden to remmember, just to think of him makes my chest ache but I can't make myself forget him, not when he was the best part of my life.

I did get out of my zombie state, for Charlie's sake. I tried really hard to get good grades and distract myself so that I couldn't have any free time. Even though the days seemed to pass slowly I finally finished my senior year, with a 4.9 GPA I might add. Charlie was so happy for me the day of graduation, and I think even I was happy that day . . . well, sort of. There was a party afterwards but I didn't feel like going.

The morning after graduation I received a letter from my mom. As always she was wondering how I'd been doing, she told me what she's been up to and I'm glad that at least some people in the world find happiness.

A week after I got my acceptance cards, I had applied almost for every college I'd ever heard of. There where from Washington University, to San Diego State University even Florida! But only one held my attention, it was the one I would have gone to if I were with him.

So here I am now, un-packing the last of the cardboard boxes in my room number 201 in Dartmouth University. I got here a couple of days ago after passing all the summer in Florida with Reneé, she was so happy that I could go to Florida eeven if I didn't want to go to college there.

The idea of having a dorm was sort of fun I guess, at least I'd get to know someone here for sure. She hasn't come here yet but we still have a few days before the school year starts. I only hope she isn't the partying kind of type, I just can't stand noise for long.

Since I was done un-packing I decided I'd go explore the campus a little more. I haven't seen the whole thing yet, it's just that it's so huge or so it seems but you can't blame me coming from a town that bearly had a little over 3000 people.

Looking around the campus was fun, I got to see their huge library which would probably be the place I would hang out the most. As I was taking the long way to my dorm I saw the music room so I decided to enter. There was no one inside and, like all the rooms here, it was huge and beautiful. They had every single instrument you could ever think of, but there was one that captivated me, the grand piano. Over the summer I also learned how to play the piano, it was a nice way of remembering him while not thinking of him directly. And after many failed attempts I learned how to play my lullaby. It didn't sound the same and I got stuck in some parts but still it made me relax a little.

I neared the piano and passed my finger lightly over the keys. I sat down on the benchand started playing what I could of my lullaby. Finally when my song was over my finger subconciously started playing one of the songs that could express my feelings just right.

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,  
Your pressence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone.

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have . . . all of me.

You used to captivate me by your resonating light.  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams.  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have . . . all of me.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have . . . all of me

Me . .

Me . .

A single tear escaped my eyes. I just couldn't hold it back. There was just too much meaning in that song for me. This pain _is_ too real and time would never erase it. I knew it all along and even when he'd hurt me so bad he would always have all of me.

His face _is_ always in my dreams and nightmares and everytime I did something reckless or stupid his voice was there, he truly chased away all the sanity in me.

The worst part about my life was, that no matter how much I still loved him he never will love me back, he never had. That though just made al my charade fall, no matter how I looked on the outside I was broken and have been broken all along. I never recovered and never will he has all of me and I can't work properly without my heart or my soul, because he might belive he doesn't have one but he does . . . he has mine . . he owns mine.

I didn't realize I started crying until a tear drop fell on my finger. I had to get away from here before anyone saw me. I still didn't like to be the center of attention let alone crying. I started to get up from the bench but, being the klutz I am, my foot got stuck on the foot of the bench and I tripped.

I waited for the impact, it wouldn't be the first time anyway but before my face touched the floor a stron set of cold strong arms wrapped me around the waist and pulled me to a hard-stone chest.

I was scared to open my eyes. To see that there was no one close to me and that I luckily saved myself from tripping. I opened my eyes slowly only to find a God-looking Adonis holding me between his arms. I got captivated by his honey-gold warm eyes. My dreams were far from perfect. He was the same of course but instead of being the happy Edward I liked to remember (in comparison with the cold Edward I'd know for the last three days after my birthday) his face now held so much pain . . . too much.

He wasn't supossed to suffer, he wasn't supossed to be here! He wasn't supossed to care!

I got away from him as soon as my body started to react. I had to get away from here, this wasn't going to help me at all. By this point, I was an emotional wreck. I started to run towards the exit, glad that I didn't trip again.

-Bella wait!-he said

I just started to run faster, I just needed to get away from here, from him.

-Bella _please!-_his voice broke. I turned stopped and turned around. I found him on his knees dry sobbing. He looked so miserable, so hurt. Why would he be like that when he was the one who left me?

I couldn't move. My head told me to get away from here but my heart screamed at me that I should run towards him and tell him everything is goin to be okay.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

I remembered that part of the song. That was the last thing I needed to start moving towards him. He had his head in his hands, still dry sobbing. I knelt in front of him, saying nothing. I didn't know what to say, what would make him feel better. After a moment he reached out and hugged me he started mumbiling something while crying over my shoulder. I couldn't understand at first but then it started to get clearer. He was mumbiling _ I'm sorry_ over and over again.

But what was he sorry for?

-What are you sorry for Edward?-I asked in whisper. My voice breaking. I realized I was crying too.

I didn't hug him back, I simply kept my arms at my sides afraid that I might do something he doesn't like. The last thing I wan't to do is scare him away, after all this time I always hoped I would find him somewhere, but at the same time I didn't.

He raised his head slowly and when I saw his face there was even more pain than before, if that where even posible.

-I'm sorry for lying Bella. You didn't deserve that, but it was the only way you would have a normal life-he said

I still had trouble believing that this was real. But then something he said hit me _it was the only way you would have a normal life. _So part of having a normal life y getting your heart broken and your soul taken away?

-You already said you were sorry Edward-I said his name even though it burned my throat-you said that back in the forest.

-I lied Bella, I'm sorry-he repeated.

-I know you did Edward, you left that clear that day.

-I lied, everything I said that day was a lie. The wors lie I've ever said in all my existance. That's why I'm sorry. For saying that I love when that wasn't and still isn't true.

I was beyond shock. This couldn't be happening it was just another cruel trick my mind was playing on me. He was convinced on what he said that day.

-You're lying-I acussed

-I swear that everything I just said was true. That day I had to leave you Bella, you had to be able to live a normal happy _human _life without any interfirence from my kind, like it should be. I lied because I knew you weren't going to let me leave any other way, and you belived me so easly, that was heartbreaking. After all the times I said that I loved you I thought that I would take hours to convince you knowing how stubburn you are, but it only took me minutes. The most painful minutes of my life.

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't move.

-After I left you I became a wreck, my family all missed you even Rosalie -an emmotionless smile crossed his lips-a fter eleven months of being alone Alice and Emmett finally dragged me back from Brazil to here but I didn't care. I was like if I were disconnected from my body, my mind racing wondering if you were okay, if you ever got over me.  
Alice didn't give me a choice and signed me up here. And I tried for my family's sake to at least be a little like I used to be. But I still couldn't be around them much so I asked Alice to get me a dorm only for myself and she did. I just came today they helped me put all of my things away and left. I was left with nothing to do so I tried to walk along the campues but then I heard your lullaby. At first I thought I had gone insane buti followed the sound, after that I heard a beautiful voice singing and I would recognize it anywhere. I literally ran here and when I finally did get here I felt as if everything that was missing went back into place, I felt like I was alive again instead of being dragged by time. Then I actually heard the lyrics of the song and I started feeling hurt. I was so ashammed about what I had caused and I was ready to leave but instead of heading towards the door it headed to the bench were you were sitting, then you got up and tripped I simply acted out of reflex, trying to protect you like always.  
I neede to tell you the truth Bella. I _am_ sorry, for everything. And if I could turn back time I would because what I did is not worth all the pain.

He became silent after that. My brain was still trying to process his words, they were just too much.

-I know it would be hard and I don't expect you to but I have to ask, do you want me too stay? Do you still want me, even after what I did?

I didn't have to think of it. I lauched myself into his arms and kissed him. He was surprised at first but quickly started to kiss me back. This was all too good to be true.

-I love you Bella and if it takes me forever to prove it to you I don't mind trying

-I want to be forever with you

-I love you

-I love you too.

Umm well . . . that's it! What do you think? Since I didn't do a disclaimer on top I'll do it here: SM owns Bella and Edward (unfortunately . . . . ) (and if she didn't Edward would be only mine!! *Evil laugh*)  
The song is My Immortal by Evanescence, perfect isn't it??  
Please Review!! Second One-Shot first songfinc!  
I have no idea how Dartmouth is so don't blame me if im wrong on any of the details okay??(I'm only thirteen how am I supossed to know??)  
Review!!!  
AnnaCullen01


	2. Chapter 2

And then reality struck since my alarm clock brought me back to earth. Monday September 13th six in the morning.

I sighed. It was only a dream. A part of me knew that would never become real but another part of me could only hope.

One thing, and probably the only thing that the dream got right was that today was my birthday. Exactly a year since he left. The days after my birthday don't really count, he just wasn't the same, he wasn't the Edward I knew even though I still loved him.

I've been in Dartmouth for a week now, classes have started and everything is going as well as it can go, considering the situation. My roomate was supossed to be here already but apperently she had fallen a little behind schedule so I haven't met her yet.

I knew a few people, thanks in large part to my shyness and I hardly ever speak to them. They try to get me to socialize and they invite me to parties and crap but I just don't feel like going, instead I stay locked in my room studying _Fun right? _But it's not like I can do anything else; nothing really holds my interest for long, it's like I belong to a different world, a world full of happy memories with him.

I'm not the same girl I used to be, when he left and I got a little over my depression I became stronger, perhaps that's the only good thing that came out of this.

I couldn't hold time back any more so I started to get ready for my first class. After I showered, changed, brushed teeth & hair, ate something and put my books inside my bag I was as ready as I could be for the day.

-Hi Iz!-Michelle, one of my new friends said.

-Hey-I answered back shylly. I insisted on being called Bella but Michelle along with my other friends insisted that my nickname had to change so I gave in eventually.

-Stop being so shy Iz! Anyway, since I know you have nothing to do at lunchtime meet us at the cafeteria, at our usual table, we have some gossip to discuss about some new students arriving today.

-Ok fine, I'll meet you guys there-I said and with that she took off.

When she said we it was mostly her and her friends while the guys were busy staring at them and I was lost in my thoughts. She did mention new students, something inside told me that they were important but I just didn't feel like thinking about them, about anything really. I'd rather think about rain, forests and our meadow; yes . . . I'd rather do that.

I don't know how but by the time i came back to reality it was already time for lunch.

-_Better get over this-_I thought.

I was running a little late since the teacher gave me an extra assingment because of my lack of attention so I wasn't surprised when I tripped while I was running on my way to the caffeteria. I gather all my books that fell and the little dignity I had left and placed them in my locker.

-Iz! Where have you been?-Michelle asked me before I got to the caffeteria.

-I was running a little late. I'm sorry. Come on, lets not keep the others waiting.

She linked my arm with hers and we started walking (more like running) to the caffeteria. We got to our table in record time not even bothering to get something to eat since our trays were already at the table.

-Hey Iz!-said the most annoying boy I ever met (including Mike Newton) aka Justin. Yes, he was even worse than Mike . . . and Tyler . . . . and Erick put together.

-Hi Justin-I answered back lamely.

As I said they started talking about gossip and as I normally did, I tunned out and just stared out the window.

-. . . did you see how they all look alike?

-Yeah! Creepy isn't it?

-Totally! I mean they're not even related

-Same eye color, perfect features and all beautiful

Same eye color? Features? Beautiful? I can't be.

-How many are they?

-Now look whos interested- Mary commented. She was the only one that hated me in the group or at least the only one I knew about.

-Eight. Three of them are Siblings, then there's three blonde ones and two burnetts. I don't now the relation between them though.

Hmm. I guess It wasn't the Cullens then . . .

-Oh look! They're coming inside!-Mary practiclly yelled.

Everyone noticed what had Mary's attention and swiftly turned in direction to it . . . or them. I was the last to turn, and when I did everything that I had kept locked in the empy space were my heart use to be came out with souch a forced that it could easily knock me down if I were standing.

I had to get out of there . . . fast!

I didn't care what I left behind or what people thought of me but as I caught the sight of the first one of them I knew I had to get away, and I swear I tried! But my legs wouldn't move. They were frozen in place, not willing to take a step.

I saw all of the familiar faces and some new ones before I saw him, still as God/Adonis-looking as ever . . . hugged with a blonde beauty.

That's when my whole world crashed. He wasn't alone, he was with some blonde beauty the kind of type that belonged with him, unlike me.

-_Of course he's not alone! Unlike you he can get anythong he wants!_

None of them had noticed me but when I thought I would be able to get away safely he locked his eyes with mine for a split second. A second that changed everything. When I looked in his eyes they didn't have a single expression in them, it's like if he were staring at any other person; but of course my luck could only get worse so the others saw what got his attention and the stares were just the same, except for hers . . . my Best Friend . . . my sister's . . . Alice's.

Her eyes showed a thousand of different expressions in them. At first surprise, then sadness and finally hapiness . . . but she didn't come near me.

-_At least she recognized you-_ I thought sourly.

-I need to go for a second.-I excused myself.

When I passed the caffeteria doors a literarly ran as fast as I could to my dorm. I couldn't be happening, not to me, not today!

All the pain washed over me and I couldn't help it. I got to my dorm and locked the door, not wanting anyone to bother me.

-Bella . . . –a soft whisper came from behind me.

I took a shaky breath and turned around.

-Alice . . . –I replied. . . .

*Dramatic music plays* Whadaya think? I have to say it took me ages to come up with something since this was supposed to be a one-shot but Hatty101 wanted it to be a complete story so I said why not!

I have no idea what dartmouth looks like so don't blame me for any errors.

ALL characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the new ones (wich will be revealed in the next chapter *MORE dramatic music*)

What happened to the Cullens? Why did they stare at her like if she weren't any different? Find out on the next chapter! . . . . that is if the number of reviews go up a little!

AnnaCullen01

PD. Forgive me for my errors I AM NOT AMERICAN OR BRITISH so I really will do that often but you understand the story right?


	3. Chapter 3

-Alice . . . –I replied- . . .

Then I broke into silent sobs. I just couldn't take everything that was happening today. Since the day began I knew something important was going to happen and when they mentioned new students coming something inside me told me that they were important but I simply didn't care. I was happy, or at least as happy as I can get, thinking of him and imagining that he loved me; thinking of everytime we'd spend together and every time I heard an _I love you_ coming out of his perfect shaped lips.

A year ago I tought that I had felt the worse pain that anyone could ever feel, but now I know that I was wrong. The pain now was beyond unbereable; I couldn't handle it, nobody would be capable of feeling this much pain, it's unreal. Just like them.

-Bella . . . –said Alice, moving her head from side to side a little. Apparently she was at loss of words right now.

-I don't want to hear it Alice, I don't care anymore. I doesn't matter.

-But Bella you need to know the truth. You need to know what happened. Bella listen to me please.

As much as I wanted my life back, my _normal_ life back I just couldn't take any more lies from the Cullens, specially if Alice was the one lying.

I clenched my jaw and spoke trough my teeth.

-I. Don't. Want. To Hear. It. Alice. It's over, It has been for over a year, I got over it now.

-There's no reason to lie-I added in a very low whisper.

-I would never lie to you Bella I- Alice started but I interrupted her.

-Stop! I said I don't want to hear it. How many times do I have to repeat myself? My heart can only take that much pain Alice, don't make it worse.

By now tears were rolling uncontrolably down my face.

The door opened, Alice jumped like if she were surprised. Aperently she didn't hear anyone coming.

Slowly I turned to face the door only to see Michelle and Jasper there.

-It appears you need to talk. Ill see you later Bella-Michelle said and left.

I saw Jasper wince once he got near me. Was my blood really _that_ disturbing?

He grabbed Alice by her arm and whispered something so fast and low I could only distinguish humming.

Alice didn't move an inch.

Jasper had no other choice but to pull her (I could only think of how much force he actually had to use) and drag her away from me.

_Just like last time._

I didn't blame anyone for my clumsiness. Only me. I wasn't good enough for them, good enough for him.

I heard the bell that indicated that lunch was over but I wasn't moving. I wasn't going back there, I was too much of a coward to stay here. I was running away, just like he did.

I packed only one suitcase with anything I could need in my way back. There was only one person who would understand me, everything without hidding anything. He knew every little detail to my story, he knew every one of my feelings. He was there when _he _wasn't. He in many was was my personal light, my warmth, my sun. Jacob.

I wrote a note for Michelle. It read.

_Michelle,_

_I'm sorry that I left so abruptly but I cant stay here anymore. I don't know if I will come back, I don't think I have the strenght to so, if I don't, I just wanted to say thank you._

_Thank you for trying to make me better but no one ever will. And if you wonder why, it's because of them. I wish I could tell you more, but I just can't._

_Thank You again._

_Bella._

I couldn't give much away. She was one of the few friends I had, but she was not really that close to me.

I grabbed my case and started making my way towars my Chevy which, thankfully, still worked.

I inserted the key in the egnition and turned oce. Twice. Three times. But my truck wouldn't roar to life like it usually did.

_What a way to jinx it Bella_

I jumped and nearly screamed as I saw a little pixie right beside me.

She wasn't going to give up was she?

-Do you really think I was going to give up that easly?-she said

-One can hope-I replied sourly

-Bella I don't care if you want to or not but you are going to listen to me. That day Edward left because he was protecting you from us, he didn't you to be tied to a life that wasn't supposed to exist. He didn't want to expose you to danger. He didn't want you to get hurt.

_Ha!_

-Well that's exactly was happened. I got hurt, real bad Alice. That's why I had to leave. If you really do love me like you promise your just gonna have to let me go.

-Not before you hear what I have to say.

-And he tought I was the stubburn one.-I mumbled

I guess Alice decided to put that aside and continued.

-When Edward left, he tought he was protecting you. We were outting you're life in danger Bella, he tought we needed to try. He conviced all of us, made us think that that's the best for you, having us out of your life.

-How can that be it Alice? He was my life! He _is! _How do you think I felt when he told me he didn't love me? He left me broken Alice, _too_ broken. I don't think theres a way to fix this. It was too much, not only the love of my life left me, but also my family and everything I tought that would've been in my future.

-We were in youre future Bella! All allong! And even if Edward tries to stop you from being with us, at the end you will become one of us; I saw it the first day Edward saw you back in Forks! Since that day I knew you would be part of us.

-The future changes Alice, and so do people. Some changes are simply irremediable.

-So youre saying that you wont forget us?

-I didn't say that, I just need time anyway, besides, Edward seems to be perfectly fine without me; him and blondie looked very close.

-You mean Tanya?

-I mean the blonde that was clung from his arm today at lunch. They're perfect for each other, how long have they been together?

-Tanya and Edward arent anything. Tanya has been behind Edward since she met him; Edward doesn't like her tough, what you saw today is one of the many atteps she does to try and gain Edward but if that was imposible half a century ago what would make him change if he has you now?

-He doesn't have me Alice, not anymore.

-Bella do you love me?

-Yes-there was no point of hidding it.

-Do you love all of us?

I didn't have to think of that much, even when they left me shattered and broken I still loved them, all of them. Even if they didn't love me back . .

I guess the silence was enough to answer the question.

-Think about it Bella, all of us want you back. And I do mean all of us, even Rose. Please consider it.

-I wont run away . . . but I have to be left alone for a while.

-See you tomorrow?-she asked

-I don't think so. I guess ill come back by Sunday.

-Youre gonna miss a lot of things, I'll get them for you.

-Thanks.

-Bella, before I leave promise me something.

-It depends Alice.

-Well, please promise that youre at least going to try

I took a deep breathh and sighed.

-Fine . . .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well that was it for today, there are two path I could lead this story to . . . I not sure about them now .. . . special thanks to hatty101 and to everyone that reviews, favs the story &author and that put me on theeir alert.

I'm guessing I'll hear from you soon (well not literaly but you know what I mean)

XOXOXOX

Anna


	4. Chapter 4

POV Bella

As fast as she had appeared by my side she had dissappeared. I'm guessing the Cullens were good doing that.

I decided to try one last time to turn on the truck and it did, fortunantly.

The ride to Forks wasn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be. Sure, they were _quite _ a few hours, specially in my truck, but I got there at a decent time. Still, I wasn't ready to go and tell Jacob about the Cullens.

As I got near his house in La Push I knew something was wrong, everything was _too _quiet. I parked and took my keys with me, not like anyone would steal my truck but still . . .

I knocked on the door, just a little tap.

-Bella?-Billy asked as he opened the door.

-Um, yeah. Hi. Um, is Jacob here?-I asked.

-He had to leave for a moment, the pack needed him for something. He should be back soon, you can wait for him here if you'd like.

-Oh. Um okay, I guess. Hmm, you know what? I'm gonna go take a walk, I'll be back in a few minutes to see if he returned.

-Okay Bella, just be careful.

-I will.

Well _that _was akward, I've never talked to Billy much so it was kinda weird.

I started walking allong the beach, remembering the good times Jacob and I used to spend here. I wasn't a way to completely heal the pain, but that made it berable. For a moment.

I heard howling in the forest and, by some strange reason, I felt that I had to go there. Probably Jake was there with the rest of the pack.

As I was walking through the forest I couldn't help but remember the last time that I was with _him._

All the pain he caused me. I had to stop that, he shouldn't be able to hurt me after all this time, even if I still loved him. He had been able to move on, I had to try aswell.

I felt like I was being followed, but I couldn't care. I needed to find Jacob. I knew I was getting closer to the pack, I could hear them growling, and there was some other sound that I couldn't quite place.

It was like ripping. What is Jacob _doing?_

I had been walking longer than I had realized, I was now in the baseball field but what was in fornt of me I wasn't expecting.

Sure Jacob and the rest of the pack were here, but there were also some other people. They could only be vampires by the way they were moving. As soon as I entered the clearing all eyes were on me. I knew Jacob saw me, and there were panic in his eyes.

I had to get out of there but I wasn't able to move. A second later everyone froze and that's when I could really tell what was going on. The wolves were fighting newborns, and between that newborn army was the only vampire I never wanted to encounter. Victoria.

She probably wanted to rip me apart but somehow she couldn't move. Non of them could. Not even the wolves. What was going on?

There was no sun today, but somehow the shadows were reflected on the ground. That's when I saw four shadows behind me. Slowly I started to regain control over myself and I decided to turn around.

I front of me were four vampires, all dressed in black cloaks. One was very little, probably Alice's size; the other one was a little bit taller than her and then the other two were the tallest and a bit more muscular, one of them reminded me of Emmett. Who were they and what were they doing here?

You could hardly make out the faces behind their hoods, but from what I could tell, they were surprised.

-Alec, I tought you were using your gift. The human is no excepcion.-one little voice said. It was a girls voice, probably the shortest of the group.

-I am. It's like she's not here.-The one I assumed was Alec responded.

-Hmm. That's unusual. Unfreze the red-head. She's most likely the one that created this whole mess.-the little girl said.

As soon as she said that, Victoria fell to the groud. Apperantly she could move again.

-What's your name?-the little girl asked.

Victoria didn't answer.

A few second after Victoria was screeching so hard that my own throat started to hurt.

-Jane I think that's enough-one of the tall figures said.

Victoria stopped screaming, now she was just laying on the ground, panting.

-It's okay Demitri. She can take it. Now I asked you a question, what is your name?

-Victoia!-she replied almost immidiatly

-That's better. Now, Victoria, are you the responsible for this army?

-Yes

-Why did you create it? Fighting werewolves doesn't seem that much fun.

-To kill her-Victoria said pointing at me. For that short period of time that I looked into her eyes I could see that she hated me even more now. She was so close to get what she wanted, and nobody was here to stop her.

-You don't need a vampire army to kill a human, Victoria. You can do it by youself or even order one human to do so.-Jane laughed.

-She isn't alone.

-She seems pretty alone to me-that stung a little, I winced not really wanting to-besides, if you are a good fighter you could've taken on the werewolves all by yourself-Jane continued.

-I wasn't refering to the werewolves-Victoria said in an ice cold tone.

-Then who were you refering to?

-The Cullens-Victoria answered.

Just hearing their last name made my heart shrink.

A flash of recognition passed by all of the cloaked figueres' faces.

-You must be Bella Swan, then.-Jane said.

I gulped, how did the know me. Who were they?

-Oh, but where are my manners? We are the Volturi, you've surely heard about us. Im Jane, these are Alec, Demitri and Felix-she said while she took off their hoods.

The Volturi. The ones who kept the vampires in order. The "royalty" of the vampire world.

-Now, Victoria. Care to explain.-Jane ordered.

-And be short, we don't have all day-the one I tought was Felix said.

It was sort of funny, how a vampire would be worried about time given the fact that they are immortal.

Victoria told them about the Cullen and James. The Volturi didn't seem to care but she kept on going, telling them everything till the events that happenned today I supposed. All I could hear was humming.

After Victoria was done, Jane has and expressionless mask on.

-You know what to do.-Jane said.

And as simple as that order could be all of them started moving towards the newborns . . . an tearing them apart. So that was the noise I heard earlier.

Once they were done ripping them up, they put them all in a pile and burned them.

-What are we going to do with the wolves?-Felix asked.

-Were going back to Volterra, discuss this with our masters.-Alec said.

-And the human?-Jane asked

-She's coming with us. Aro may be interested in her, since neither you or Alec can affect her-Demitri answered.

-Hmph. Fine, but if Aro doesn't want her, she's mine-Jane said.

A normal person would be scared, a normal person would be screaming for help but I wasn't.

I wasn't scared of the Volturi for one simple reason. They couldn't cause me more pain than he already had.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Alice

Something was wrong. Very, very, very wrong.

I tried checking up on Bella for what seemed the billionth time. Still nothing.

Once she left I started to watch her, I couldn't stop. Edward wasn't near me so I could think without having to hide anything. Truth is, Edward would kill me –again- if he found out I had talked to Bella.

Edward explained why we left Bella, he tought it was the best, he wanted to give her everything she diserved, and he thought that he wasn't enough for her. Another mistake.

Edward and Bella were ment to be. I knew it, I saw it. I was never wrong. But leaving Bella wasn't his worst mistake. Trying to get _over _Bella was the real screw up, especially if that meant dating Tanya.

You see, Bella wasn't entirely wrong when she tought Edward and Tanya were dating. They are. If you can even consider that dating. Aperantly Tanya took Edward's brain misfunction to her advantage and somehow managged to manipulate Edward to being her boyfriend until he complied. They've never kissed. Never tocuhed, not even once.

I wouldn't have allowed that anyway. Sooner or later he would realize that what hed done was wrong, and he would go back to Bella and fix it. Hopefully before Bella dies.

Jasper tried to convince me to let him be, but I couldn't do that. Not when the happiness of my brother and practicaly my sister were in game.

Bella had dissapeared from my visions quite sometime now. Last thing I saw was the "Welcome to Forks" sing before everything went blank.

I had always been able to see Bella before. She was always at school, or in her room at Charlie's or at Darthmouth. This has never happened before, and that's what worried me.

Hours ticked by and finally classes were over. I have no idea what had hapenned today (class-wise) since I was so caught up in Bella's future (or lack of).

Jasper was waiting for me outside of my classroom, as usual, only that this time I didn't want any company. Having company meant being asked questions, and I wasn't in the mood for questions.

Suprisingly, Jasper didn't say anything. That's is one of the many things I love about Jasper, he knows when to say things.

-Alice, what's wrong?- Now do you see what I mean about questions? Apperantly not everyone could be as perfect as my Jazzy.

You guessed.

It was Tanya.

I had nothing againts Tanya until she started "dating" my brother. That just wasn't right. Tanya meant nothing to Edward, at least not in _that_ way. And Tanya . . . well . . . Tanya is a very spoiled vampire who tries and gets what she wants eventually.

-Nothing Tanya-I answered. In a not very friendly tone, I may add.

To my surprise Edward wasn't with Tanya.

-Where's Edward?

-He went outside a few minutes ago. He said he needed to hunt.-Tanya answered me.

-We all do-Rosalie said.

I had some sort of feeling that Edward had lied to Tanya about the hunting part. This made me remember all those years ago when he first met Bella.

-I'm gonna go see if he took his car.-Tanya said, and walked out.

_Finally._

-Doesn't his behaviour remind you of something?-I asked.

-It's like the first time he met her all over again-Jazz said.

-Why would que lie to Tanya? If he wanted to go out he coul've just told her and. . . –I cut Rose off.

-And she would have stuck to him like velcro. Face it Rose. Edward needs time alone, none of us were expecting this.

-Not even the almighty Alice?-Emmett said jokingly.

-Not even me-I said in barely a whisper.

-Hey how did it go with Bella?-Emmett said. I knew he also wanted to talk to her, we all did –of course there are exceptions- but most of us wanted to apologise for leaving without saying anything.

-She left.-I simply answered.

-Where?-Emmett asked me again.

-I don't know.

-What do you mean you din't know Alice? You the psiquic one! You're supossed to know everything!

-Emmett! Calm down!-Rosalie scolded him.

-What do you see?-asked Jasper.

-That's the problem Jazz. I can't see her.-if I could cry, I would be by now.

-Where did she say she would go?

-She didn't say anything, she just said she would leave, and probably be back on Sunday. I don't like this Jazz. What if something happened to her? Maybe that's why I can't see her. Maybe she . . . maybe Bella's dead-I barely said in a low whisper.

-Don't think like that Alice!-Rosalie saud, wich surprised me.

-Well then try to explain to me what is wrong! Last time I saw her she was heading towards Forks!-I all but screamed histericaly.

-Alice you need to calm down! Maybe she hasn't made any decisions yet. Wait a little.-Jasper suggested.

And I tried, belive me I did try. But I couldn't stay like this any longer. I had to go to Forks.

All of us, including Carlisle and Esme were hunting right now, so I could leave hopefully without being followed.

I had to go check Bella was okay. I had to be able to check for sure that she would come back. She wouldn't do anything to put herself in danger would she? She would be safe.

She had to be.

I started running towards Forks as fast as I could. I couldn't risk getting caught. Edward would never let me go look for her, even if she was in danger.

Hours flew by and I was still running but I was close now,very close.

I went to Bella's house. She hadn't been there today. Without thinking I went to our house, maybe just maybe she might've gone there. Nothing.

I started running I couldn't really think of any other place she would be. She couldn't be in High School, so where was she?

Somehting that smelled funny caught my attention. It was something I've never smelt before. It was coming from the clearing. I had to go check that.

When I got there something surprised me. There were ashes everywhere. And apart from _that _smell there was another one, our kind, mixed with a god awful wet dog smell.

And the smell I've been looking for.

Bella.

Finally I took my eyes of from the pile of ashes and finally realized that wolves were aperantly unconsious in front of me.

They were to big to be normal wolves. They had to be werewolves.

Oh no!

Bella had to go and find _another _mithycal creature. Great.

Where was she?

-Bella? Bella!-I started to walk across the field, staying as far away from the werewolves as possible.

-Who are you?-I turned around to see a person, probably from La Push.

-Where's Bella?

-I asked you a question-he said in a menacing tone.

-You know you shouldn't be here.

-Are you going to answer or am I going to kill you without knowing your name?

-Im' Alice. Alice Cullen. I'm looking for Bella Swan do you know where she is?

-What are you doing here Cullen? Didn't you destroy her life enough already?

-What do you know?

-I happen to be Bella's best friend so I know a lot.

-Who are you?

-Jacob Black.

Damn! He's from La Push, I can't kill him. I can't see his future either.

-Whe was the last time you saw Bella?

-Why should I tell you? She hasn't been here.

-Don't lie. Her scent is here. Where do you have her?

-We don't have her. I don't know where she is. Last time I saw her she was entering the woods. Behind her were four of your kind, with cloaks.

The Volturi. If the Volturi came here . . . oh no.

I fell on my knees.

-What is a Volturi?-Jacob asked.

-The vampires you saw in cloaks. They are the most powerful vampires out there. What were you doing in the woods anyway?

-Fighting against a red head and her friends. Pretty stupid friends I may add. If the Volturi had been inside their coffins we would've enden with those things in no time.

-Victoria was here?

-So the red head has a name.

-We need to find Bella. We have to.

-She probably went back to La Push.

-You don't understand! If Victoria is still alive she might have Bella!

-She's probably in one of those piles.

-Or the Volturi got to her.

I saw his face go pale white, I didn't have to explain the rest. If the Volturi got to her that was it. It was over.

-We will look for her on our side of the treaty.

-Forget the stupid treaty, you can come on our side for all that I care.

-I don't trust you.

-I don't care if you trust me or not. Believe me I'm doing this for Bella not for you. We have to cover as many ground as we can.

-Where are the rest of the bloodsuckers?

-I came here alone.

-I'm going to get the rest, they'll start looking.

He ran away from me and before he got into de forest all I saw was a big redish wolf.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Jasper.

We've been hunting for a while but I haven't seen Alice one single time. She's up to something, I can tell.

Alice has been very worried since Bella left, we all have, including Tanya and Rosalie, even if the are good hiding it. Speaking of the devil.

-Hey Jasper have you seen Alice?-asked Rosalie.

-No, I'm looking for her actually. If you see her, tell her.

-Will do.

That was strange. Normally Alice was the fastest when it came to hunting. She does have a small frame after all. Anyway, every time she is done she makes sure to drag someone, if not everyone, to the nearest shopping center and spends thousands of dollars in a few hours. Not that we care.

That was Alice. _All the time. _So that's why I'm kind of worried right now. Where was my little pixie.

I decided giving her time would be the best. She needed time to think of a millions ways to help win Bella back, im sure. After a while of looking for her I decided to go back to the house, maybe she had gone back already and I hadn't noticed.

When I got home everyone was there. Except her. And by everyone I mean: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya and Edward.

Carmen and Eleazar came to visit us a while ago and somehow Alice convinced them to stay with us, at least for a semester, so they gave in eventually. It was pretty hard to deny Alice something, and who ever did had to face her rage sooner or later. She always gets her way, eventually.

-Where's the little pixie?-Emmett asked.

-Thought she was with you-I answered.

-We thought she was with you. Last time any of us saw her was earlier today, in front of the lockers.-Rosalie said.

-Maybe we should go look for her.-I suggested.

-Give her time Jasper. She's still a little sensible about the whole Bella thing-Tanya said.

I saw Edward flinch ever so lightly. Even for our eyes, if you weren't paying attention, you would've missed it.

-She'll come back Jasper. Just give her a few more hours.-Carlisle said. Trying to calm the situation after what had just happened.

Hours flew by.

I couldn't get that feeling of my mind. Something was wrong, Alice wouldn't leave without me, even if it were for a few hours. She never did that.

-I need to go look for her. I'll go to the woods.

-Hey! If you don't find her in a 5 mile radious call us. We still have to go to school today, it's Friday.-Emmett said from somewhere inside the house.

I ran as quickly as my legs would take me and there as no trace of Alice, I tried calling her cell but failed miserably every time. I covered the 5 mile radious in no time and only got a very slight trace of her scent going the opposite way of the house.

I was going to need help.

-Everyone! Alice is gone, she's running away.-I yelled, even though there wasn't a reason to.

-Are you sure?-Esme said.

They were already all gathered in the living room in a second.

-I cover the 5 mile radious and her scent goes West.

-Chill Jazz. She's probably going back to Forks-Emmett said not caring, still watching TV.

-Wait wasn't she going to . . . –Rosalie trailed off.

And by she, she didn't mean Alice.

-Alice is following her? Leave it to Alice to sneak by.-Rosalie said, firmly this time.

-We have to go and get her.-I said.

-But not all of us can just leave. It will to suspicious.-Tanya said.

-Fine. You, Carlisle, Carmen, Eleazar and Rosalie can stay. We won't be gone long and we even might make it to our last class.-I said-The rest of us go.

-How come Edward has to go? Rosalie can change places with him, that way she's with Emmett-Tanya interrumped. That's all she ever did.

-Because we have to know what Alice was thinking.-I started but Edward cut me off.

-Rosalie can help you. Alice will speak if she wants to, even if I were there if she doesn't want anyone to know she would block me thinking of other things.

-But . . . –

-Come on we don't have time!-Emmett pulled me out of the house and we started running.

We ran for I don't know how long. And, Emmett was right surprisingly. Alice had gone to Forks.

When we finally got there we looked for her seperatly. In Bella's house, our old house, nearest shopping center and even High School. But she wasn't there.

We had all agreed to gather in our old house and that's when I caugh her scent again.

-Hey, I think I found her.-I said.

We slowed our pace and started walking towards the baseball clearing. What on earth was Alice doing there?

Finally we got there. To a sight we werent expecting.

There was a lot of people gathered in the clearing. Quileute people by the looks of them. From where we stood you could tell that they were organizing something, but we were too far away to listen.

-What do we do?-Esme asked.

-Well, Alice might be with them. Let's go and see what all the fuzz is about.-I started walking towards the group and without a warning all of their emotions hit me at once. You'd figure that there would be tons of different emotions but there were only a few. All of them related to worry.

-Jasper are you alright?-Emmett asked. A little worried himself.

-They are all worried about something but I don't know what.

-Let's go find out-Rosalie spoke.

We noticed that not only people from La Push were there but also people from Froks, people like Charlie Swan.

-Chief Swan. What's going on?-Esme spoke.

-Cullens?-he sounded surprised, and he was.-Have you seen Bella at all?

-No, last time we saw her was in campus quite a few hours ago.-Rosalie answered-Is Alice around here?

I could see Charlie's expresion go down.

-She's over there by the corner-he said pointing with his head the way.

I all but ran to Alice. She looked horrible, she was destroyed. Her face held soo much sadness that it made my immortal heart break.

Even though we made no effort to hide ourselves we weren't being loud when we walked. I was surprised that Alice hadn't notices ud yet.

She was sitting down, next to a tree. Her eyes going black in that all too familiar way they always did when she had a vision.

Her tiny arms were wrapped around her legs, hugging them to her chest.

-Alice what's wrong?-I asked once I was close to her. The others stayed a few feet away, probably figuring out what was going on.

-I can't see her Jazz.-she said in a very small voice- I lost her, she's not here now, she won't be here later. I can't find her.-she sobbed into my shirt.

-Alice, you have to tell me what happenned.

-I ran away from you because I couldn't see Bella, I knew you'd disaprove of me if I told you. When I got here the wolves were sort of unconssious and when one of them spoke to me I told them I was looking for Bella.

She told me everything that had happenned very fast, no human ears would've been able to hear her, but it was just loud enough for the rest of us, and probably the wolves, to hear.

-We need to find her, if those were the Vulturi . . . –she trailed on.

-We will find her Alice. Don't you worry.-I tried to calm her, but not even I could belive myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Everything belongs to SM, only the plot belongs to me.**

POV Alice

I knew we couldn't stop trying to find her. We would find her, but Forks wasn't the place anymore. The Vulturi were the last ones to see her, in that case she would be in Volterra by now. She had been missing for days.

Charlie was more devastated than ever. But he was trying to stay strong, he wasn't giving up; he would never give up, Bella was his daughter he would never stop trying just because of that. She was everything Charlie had, he had suffered enough when she was unresponsive and hurt because of our departure but this was too much for any human to bare. At least now we know where Bella got her stuburness.

I would never give up, at least I could understand Charlie in that way. Bella was important for all of us, the way to prove it was just watching your surroundings. Most of the town was here and even some police staff from Seattle came; Angela, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Jessica, Ben, Erick they were all here. La Push also sent some help Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and the whole pack.

Weeks passed by. Those weeks were slowly turning into months. Naturally if we skipped school for that long it would end up being suspicious so the day Carlisle found out about Bella he quit his job and came back. So did everyone else, except for two people.

Edward stayed away, for his own stoburn and self-masochistic reason and most likely Tanya stayed with him.

By now everyone was loosing the hope they had, even the wolves. We had to do something since we knew about what had happened to Bella the last time anyone saw her.

"Carlisle we have to go to Volterra, there's no other way we'll know for sure. Only two of us can go, you can say that we got ill and look around the woods along with the rest of the searching party. We will see if Bella is over there and if she is we'll find a way to bring her back"I told him.

"What if she isn't there? You know how the Vulturi are, they won't forgive any human. She's probably dead by now anyway, so what's the point?" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie!"Esme scolded her. I never thought Rosalie could be so cold. I knew she didn't like her, but to wish her dead?

"It's the truth. And I don't care who's going, if you don't bring her back don't be disapointed"Rose said and left.

I was hurt by her words, specially because Bella was like a sister to me, but I didn't have time to worry about her selfishness right now. I had to go and see Bella again, because she would be there.

"Jasper and I will go. We'll bring her back. You just think of a story we tell, a cover."I said.

"We'll in that case you better get going. I can't imagine what Bella must be going thru right now"Esme said. She was always very motherly towards all of us but Bella was different. She actually needed the protection that Esme was more than willing to give her.

We were lucky, we got to the airport just in time. Even though Jasper tried to calm me down I just couldn't. It as Bella we were talking about, she was my best friend, my sister.

I've never been to Volterra before, but I know the basics. I was comforting to know that Jasper was by my side. I don't know what I would do without him. Somehow he kept me sane on our whole way there, we didn't have any time to rent so we had to temporarly borrow a car as soon as we got off our flight.

It was exactly twilight when we got to the city. It was awfully quiet, there was people but none of them were outside. I guess I was getting used to living in Forks.

"Well were here"I said as soon as I was infront of the door that I knew would lead to the Vulturi castle.

"Are you sure about this Alice?"Jazz asked me.

I knew he was worried. He had a reason to be. The Vulturi were someone you don't mess with. This was no joke. But someone very important to me was in there.

"Yes. I know that it's dangerous but it's not like were going to attack. We are simply going to ask Aro if he knows where Bella is" I said. But my plan wasn't as brilliant now as it was before.

We finally went thru the gates and to the reception of the Vulturi headquarters.

I was surprised when I saw the receptionist. She welcomed us to Volterra like if we were on a tour. I understood very little italian but I knew enough.

"Gianna dove posso vedere Aro?" I asked.

"Lungo il corridoio l'ultima porta a destra si"

"Grazie"

I was surprised when i noticed Gianna was human, maybe the Vulturi let Bella stay human. I had thought that if we found Bella she wouldn't be human, but maybe they gave her a chance.

We were halfway thru the hallway when four cloaked vampires blocked our way.

"Where do you think your going?"Jane asked us.

"We need to speak to Aro"I answered.

"About what?"Demitri asked.

"That's none of your concern"Jasper answered coldly.

"In that case then, you can't go and see Aro; specially if he hasn't requested your visit"Alec said.

"Gianna said we could go thru"

"Gianna, Gianna, Gianna. We have to get rid of her soon. Don't you think?"Felix said with a devilish grin.

"Most definetly. We are going to need dessert soon"Jane added.

"I suggest that if you don't want to stay when the humans arrive you leave now"Alec said with a sharp edge to his tone.

"Were not leaving until we talked to Aro"I said firmy and tried to get pass Felix.

He growled.

Jasper growled back.

This couldn't turn into a fight, we would never win. Besides we have to go get Bella.

"Perhaps there's no need to go see Aro. Maybe you can give us the information we need"I said.

"Why would we give you anything?"Jane said.

"Because we don't want to bother your master"Jasper added.

"It depends on what you need. But go ahead, we're listening"Alec said.

I took a deep breath. Here it goes.

"Where is Bella?"

"Describe her"Demitri said, cautious.

"Brow hair and eyes, heart shapped face, 5 ft 4", smells like strawberri-" Felix cut me off.

"You mean the human that we found in the clearing, with the wolves months ago?"

"Yes"

Hopefully they knew where she was.

I was surprised when they all laughed.

"She's been dead for quite a while Alice. You took a little too long"Jane laughed.

Dead. My sister was dead.

"How do I know your not lying?"I asked even though I belived them.

"She was very sweet, it had to be the best blood I've ever tasted. I was the one that made sure her heart stopped beating"Jane said.

I wanted to rip her appart, but Jasper stopped me.

"Let's go Alice. There's nothing else here"

"We hope you invite us to the funeral"Felix laughed.

I was . . . not a single word could cover it. I was sad, hurt, angry, numb. But at the same time I couldn't feel anything.

The whole way back to Forks was quite, neither of us talked. Jasper was hurt because in a way he lost a sister as well, but he was even more hurt because of my feelings. I kind of felt guilty Bella was dead. If only I had followed her from the beginning.

When we got to Forks it was midnight, there was not a single cloud in the sky, the moon shone brightly; it would've been a beautiful night, under more pleasant circunstances.

The lights of our house were on. They were waiting.

I slowly walked inside the house, I was in no hurry. Not anymore. Jasper was by my side the whole time, that was the only thing that kept me from breaking down, but I was close.

"Alice! Where is she?"Emmett asked me excited, he hadn't seen my expression completely I guess.

We were all gathered in the living room by now.

"Alice?"Esme whispered.

"It's time to start planning the funeral"I whispered, even I had a hard time hearing myself.

I heard Esme take a sharp breath. I couldn't hold it back any longer so I started sobbing uncontrolably.

My best friend was really gone. I couldn't get to her in time.

You could only hear Esme's and my sobs. Everyone stopped breathing and even though they weren't crying you could tell Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were also pretty sad. Rosalie was nowhere to be seen.

We stayed like that till morning. It was overcast, just like any other day, but today was the most sad day ever.

"We have to tell Charlie"Carlisle said.

"This is going to be so hard on him"Esme said.

"What are we going to tell him and Renee?"Jazz asked.

"It's been months Jasper. I think it would be normal to have a funeral for her, unless we can fake an accident, but that would be to harsh on our part"I said.

"We can have a funeral in her memory, but we all know Charlie will never stop looking. Even if we try to convince him, he will never give up"Emmett added.

"It's the least we can do"Carlisle murmured.

"I'll go tell Charlie, help him prepare the arrangements for the funeral. I'll find a way to convince him, even though it will be hard."I said.

"We'll cover most of the charges, if there are any. Even tough there isn't much to cover"Esme whispered.

I changed clothes and got inside Emmett's jeep. Knowing Charlie, he would be in the clearing by now.

**Let's see what you guys think happened. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

POV Jane **(A/N: This takes time the first few days after the events in the clearing)**

We haven't gone hunting in days, and having the human here doesn't make it any better. My throat was burning me, I could never get used to the feeling.

We had to get back to Volterra, Aro might want to speak to the human girl but I don't think she might make it there. There was something unusual about this girl, Bella, aside from the fact that I couldn't cause her pain, she didn't look scared in fact, she looked like she was used to being surounded by us. Her reactions were making me uneasy, something very hard for me to achive. I always felt unbeatable, but this human felt like a threat.

I had to mentally laugh at the thought.

A mere human a threat for a more that two centuries old vampire. Funny.

My brother, along with Demitri and Felix were in Seattle fixing what was left of the mess Victoria's newborn army caused, leaving me alone with Bella. We were in a forest, far away from Forks so that if the Cullens decided to interfier they would find us.

Bella didn't look healthy, every day she grew paler. From a distance you could easly think she was one of us. There's something to think of.

Bella becoming a part of the Volturi. I shivered.

There was no doubt that Bella would have some sort of power, Aro would love that. But that would also mean that she could take my place in the guard. I would never let that happen. No one, not even my brother, was more important than I was and that would never change.

She had to be killed, after all, no human could be aware of our existance. My plan was simple, kill the human and leave her body here so that others can feed on what's left of her. And my plan was only three steps away.

Bella had her eyes closed, I could only assume she was sleeping; that only made my task easier. I got near her much slower than a human, but I was afraid that any move would wake her up and make her scream. The least thing I need is to get attention.

I let my instincts take over. Quickly a sank my teeth into the base of her throat. Normally our prey would scream by this point but she didn't.

Quite an unusual one indeed.

I was almost done, her heartbeat was fading.

"Sister. We have to leave."Alec called me from a distance, he still hadn't seen what I had done.

"Jane, what did you do?"Felix asked once he got near me.

"Well isn't it obvious?"I asked as I rolled my eyes."She was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. There ought to be consecuences. Why is it that we have to leave anyway?"

"They're looking for her"Demitri answered.

"Define they"I asked, cautious.

"Humans. Wolves. Cullens. Well most of the Cullens anyway"Demitri said.

"Most of them?"well now this was getting interesting.

"Yes. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle."

"Isn't there six of them? Who's missing?"I could remember the Clan being bigger.

"Edward Cullen." Of course.

"Hmm. You'd think he would be there. After all, he did kill a vampire's mate for her."I said, looking at the corpse at my feet.

"Well lets leave then."I said after a while.

"Aren't you going to burn her?"Demitri said.

"No. She isn't our kind and I'm feeling quite generous today, let the rest enjoy of her she was good after all. Very sweet."

"What is the other find her?"Alec said.

"What if the others find her? She would be just another human that got killed, that was very common in Seattle Alec, one more won't do anything."

"What about the Cullens?"Felix added.

"Well if they ever find her, at least they know she is safe werever she is now"I explained calmly.

"Let's leave, I'm getting homesickness." I smirked as I said that.

Months passed by after that. I had to admit that she had made those days interesting. Most of our trips were boring but this particular one was special. A little more chalenging.

As soon as we got here Aro asked us how it went, we obviously had to show him, so he knew everything about the girl. He was upset, but not very much. His exact words were:

"_Shame, she would've been very gifted. But she did break the rules after all"_

We were on our way to the meeting room, Heidi was bringing humans today, when we hear someone in the reception. We being as always Alec, Felix, Demitri and myself.

"Gianna dove posso vedere Aro?" I heard a pixie like voice ask.

I couldn't be, now could it?

"Lungo il corridoio l'ultima porta a destra si" I Heard Gianna answer

"Grazie"

I stopped Alice and Jasper Cullen as soon as they were halfway there.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked. Gianna was no one to give permission to go and see Aro.

"We need to speak to Aro" Alice said.

"About what?" Demitri asked.

"That's none of your concern" Jasper answered coldly.

"In that case then, you can't go and see Aro; especially if he hasn't requested your visit" My brother explained.

"Gianna said we could go thru"

"Gianna, Gianna, Gianna. We have to get rid of her soon. Don't you think?"Felix said with a devilish grin.

"Most definitely. We are going to need dessert soon" I added.

"I suggest that if you don't want to stay when the humans arrive you leave now" Alec said with a sharp edge to his tone. I just love my brother sometimes.

"Were not leaving until we talked to Aro" Alice said firmly and tried to get pass Felix. Such an impossible task.

He growled.

Jasper growled back.

This could easily turn into a fight. And we would obviously win, but the Cullens weren't that dumb.

"Perhaps there's no need to go see Aro. Maybe you can give us the information we need" Pixie said.

"Why would we give you anything?"I asked. Who were they to ask us anything?

"Because we don't want to bother your master" Jasper added.

"It depends on what you need. But go ahead, we're listening" Alec said.

Alice took an unnecessary deep breath.

"Where is Bella?"

"Describe her" Demitri said, cautious. He knew exactly who they were talking about, but he always liked to play dumb.

"Brown hair and eyes, heart shaped face, 5 ft 4", smells like strawberri-" Felix cut Alice's explanation off.

"You mean the human that we found in the clearing, with the wolves months ago?"

"Yes"

We couldn't hold back any longer. We just _had _to laugh

"She's been dead for quite a while Alice. You took a little too long" I said between laughs.

How slow! And to think they actually had the hope to find her alive.

"How do I know you're not lying?"Alice asked even though it was quite clear she believed us.

"She was very sweet; it had to be the best blood I've ever tasted. I was the one that made sure her heart stopped beating" I said.

I could tell she wanted to kill me, but I was already dead. Besides blondie stopped her.

"Let's go Alice. There's nothing else here"

"We hope you invite us to the funeral" Felix laughed.

How clueless the Cullen's were.

And she was supposedly important to them. I wonder if she weren't important. Would that make them take decades to find out what happened or would they simply not look for her?


	9. Chapter 9

POV Edward

I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to go back.

There wasn't a way that I could live without her, I needed her more than I would ever need anything else. She was my reason for existing, if anything ever happenned to her I would surely beg for death; nothing besides her could make me wish for that, and I am sure that I wouldn't regret it.

The first and only reason I ever tried to go on with this was because she deserved better than a monster. She needed to be able to have a happy, normal _human _life, and I was just getting in the way. She would surely move on, find someone that would clame to love her more than any other person would, but they would be wrong; no one would ever love her as much as I do and absolutely no one would ever love her for as long as I would. Forever.

What hurt me the most is that no matter how much I would love her I could never give her everything she wanted or deserved. I knew the first months would be hard on her, probably just as hard as the are for me, but slowly she would recover. One day she would find someone, date like normal couples did, eventualy find what she thought would be the right guy, marry, have children, grow old and die. And I wanted to give her that and more, but I simply couldn't;that's something that hurt. A lot. But the worst pain was having to stay away from her, forever.

I wanted to go back, I had to go back for my own sanity but I wouldn't. She looked better now, not as I remmember her but not as devastated as Alice had seen her before I left.

I was torn between leaving to Forks and beg her to forgive me or hold it back, for her own good.

That's when my phone rang. I picked it up and checked the caller ID. It was Rose. I decided to ignore her, I wasn't in the mood for talking. I just needed to be alone.

But she was very stuburn. It had to be important for her to keep trying.

"What is it Rosalie?" I answered my voice cold, emotionless.

"Well finally, it was about damn time you answered" she complained.

I was about to hit the end button when she spoke again.

"Don't hang up. I didn't call for this."

"Then why did you call me"

"It's time you come back to Forks Edward. We tried to tell you but you wouldn't pick up. Bella's been missing all this time. Last time anyone saw her she was with the Volturi, and the last people to actually see her were werewolves. We've been looking for her ever since. Alice and Jasper just came back from Volterra, they talked to Jane and she told them everything"

"What do you mean?" I was beyond confused. What would Jane tell them?

"It's over Edward"

"What is over?"

"Jane killed her. She's dead. Alice is planning a funeral for her in thr-"

I stopped listening. I didn't care anymore. Bella was dead.

My Bella was dead.

Everything I did was not worth it. She's gone.

I couldn't belive what Rose had just said. Let alone belive Jane. This couldn't have happened, it didn't feel right.

I took me less than ten minutes to run to the nearest airport and book a plane ticket to Florence. From there I would run to Volterra.

On my way there I had only been thinking about what I would do if this was real. If my Bella was dead, what was the point on existing? Volterra would be the perfect place for ending everything, the perfect setting.

I couldn't wait to be back with my Bella.

After what seemed like years, the plane finally landed in Florence, it was nightime so I didn't have to wait to get out. And I ran as fast as I could to the Volturi.

Volterra was a quiet city, especialy at night. Very calm. If only they knew what kind of creatures hid behind the walls of the acient castle they had.

I was about to enter the castle when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned out of reflex.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our missing Cullen? You know, if you had helped your family she might still be alive"Jane said.

I didn't have to ask. She thought of her, and that probably hurt more than her gift.

She was broken, in every way. She looked pale, devastated.

"Bella is better now wherever she is, she has been for months. They took quite a while to figure it out you know, you could've come in handy"

"So it's true. You killed her?"I asked her, my anger building up fast.

She didn't answer, she simply showed me.

"She had a very sweet taste, very delicious"Jane laughed.

I pounced, I had to kill her. How could she do that to my Bella? She didn't do anything. My plan would've work if it wasn't for the fact that Jane could stop me with only one look.

I felt the pain, an it hurt like hell. But why scream? Why make her know how much she'd hurt me?

"Ahh. Much better. You know, she was very lucky. Somehow she was inmune to my gift and Alec's"

That made me feel a little better. Finally the pain stoped.

"Don't you ever try to attack me again Cullen. You're no match for me"

I groweled. I couldn't care less about her warning, I was about to atack her (or try to) again but I felt a strong set of arms stop me.

"Let's go Edward" I heard Emmett say as he dragged me away.

Before I knew it Jane was already gone and I was left alone with Rosalie and Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I was ready to die, I didn't care about anything but Bella.

"Alice saw what you were planning to do as soon as Rose ended the call" Emmett explained.

"I didn't mean for you to come here Edward, I was going to explain but you hung up on me"

"You never cared Rosalie, don't be such a hipocrite." I answered.

"I'm not. I didn't like Bella but I wouldn't want her dead. Especially if it wasn't _her _fault. At least she could make everyone happy. Somehow she belonged in the family, even though I never liked her as a sister I will recognize that we were better with her than without"

"_Do you know how it felt to see your own family shatter. Carlisle never smiling, Esme never desining, Emmett never doing jokes, Jasper always sad and feeling guilty, Alice never wanting to do anything anymore. I miss that Edward. I even missed having you around. I missed her." _Rosalie thought.

"Alice is planning the funeral, and she expects you to come. It's the least you can do." Emmett told me as soon as we arrived on the airport.

I was surprised about what Rosalie said. Bella had been important for everyone, not just for myself. Shame that I found out under this circunstance, when I couldn't do anything.

The flight didn't seem as long as the last one, but then again time didn't matter to me anymore, nothing did. The only thing that ever mattered to me was gone now, hopefully she was somewere better than here.

"I thought you would make it. We were all worried."Alice said as soon as we got inside. Her voice instead of being the chirpy tone I was used to was now a dull, emotionless tone.

You could feel all the grief inside the house, everyone had lost something.

Esme and Carlisle lost a daughter.

Jasper and Emmett lost a sister.

And I . . . I simply lost my reason for existing.


	10. Chapter 10

POV Bella (A/N did you seriously think I would kill her? BTW this takes place a few days after the Volturi take Bella)

I was supposed to be scared, but I just couldn't find it in me. I knew what Jane could do, I know who the Volturi are, yet I'm not afraid. How can I be afraid? Everything that ever mattered to me was gone now. Everything I ever expected to belong to left me. And him, he's happy with that blond vampire. She's perfect for him; she's everything I could never be. Beautiful, smart, rich, immortal. She belongs to his world, just like he wanted. Even if I tried I could never give him that. No. The only thing I could only be capable of giving him was my unconditional and irrevocable love and clearly that wasn't enough. He had everything on the world, he was perfect, and why would he want to stay with me?

We were in the woods now. Jane stayed with me while the rest went somewhere else; probably fixing the mess Victoria left behind. I could tell the Volturi were thirsty, their eyes were coal black, but somehow they managed to contain themselves from drinking me. I had closed my eyes a long time ago, I was very tired. After all I was only human, how long could you live without food or water? If they even intended to get me to Volterra they might need to get me something. I would be happy if I died, somehow all the pain I carried would be gone. I almost smiled at the thought. Almost.

I could hear movement around me, footsteps. They were so quiet, so light; it could only be Jane or another Volturi. I didn't move.

I almost didn't feel anything, but somehow I knew what was happening around me. I was over. Finally. I felt Jane's sharp teeth pierce through the skin of my neck and start draining my life out. I knew it should hurt, but it didn't, and I was glad of that.

Slowly I was drifting of, just thinking of how the pain wouldn't last forever now. Just a few moments and I would leave.

From what I heard, after being bitten the vampire would only take seconds to drain the victim; why was it feeling longer than a few seconds? I tried to open my eyes, to move my hand and make sure Jane was still there but I couldn't move. I was scared. What was going on? Why isn't everything over like it's supposed to be?

Then I felt it.

A sharp, burning pain throughout my body. Like they were setting fire over me, burning me alive. Did they really have to burn me after they drained me? They couldn't just kill me without making me suffer even more?

Somewhere inside me I knew what was happening, but I could quite recall it. Something important, something life changing. So this is how it felt to die?

Minutes, hours, days, weeks could've passed by and I still wouldn't have noticed the change. Slowly, but surely, the burning was fading away from my body but concentrating on where my heart should be.

When I tried to open my eyes this time, after my heart gave its last beat, I was able to. I didn't know what to expect, but I sure as hell didn't expect this. It was the forest I was in before everything happened. This meant that I didn't die. Jane didn't kill me. But if that's the case then what happened?

The sun shone brightly above me, sunrays managed to fit through the trees. I was so distracted watching everything above me, for some reason it was more detailed, that I didn't notice something close to me.

It was sparkling brightly, like diamonds. I took a closer look; apparently it was something between my jeans and shoes, something in my ankle. I moved to see what was there but when my hand came across the sunlight I knew what was happening.

Jane didn't kill me. The Volturi didn't burn me. There wasn't anything in my ankle.

My heartbeat stopped and, no human could live without a heartbeat, I was still here. This could only mean one thing. I wasn't human.

I knew what I was, what I had become. It all made sense now. But I couldn't accept it.

I couldn't be a vampire; I couldn't be sentenced to suffer for the rest of my live, now existence, knowing that he was around.

For some strange reason everything was crystal clear, all my memories. I could remember every little detail of my whole life, things I remembered before, things I didn't even know were memories. Everything. This means that I remembered the wolves as well, this got me worried.

Where they okay? Did the Volturi hurt them?

Without thinking it twice I started running as fast as I could to what I thought was the direction to La Push. What was I going to do when they saw me? Would they try to kill me? Would they tell someone?

I ran for what seemed hours, and I enjoyed the feeling. The wind blowing in my face, the different smells that where coming from around me, everything was so new I was amazed.

I was still running towards La Push when I came by the baseball clearing, something surprised me there.

Quickly I climbed up one of the tallest yet closest trees so that I could take a closer look of what was happening. The whole town was there, they were looking for something, for someone. I located Charlie almost instantly, he looked devastated.

Taking a closer look I realized who they were looking for. Me.

I could recognize everyone in the clearing, living in such a small town has its consequences. Apparently La Push also sent help, the whole pack was there, and Billy and Harry Clearwater were also there.

But there were six people that caught me off guard. All of them even more beautiful then I remembered. When did they come back? They were in Dartmouth, why didn't hey stay?

"Charlie we'll find her" Carlisle was trying to comfort him, but even in my ears he sounded doubtful.

Why were they here?

_They didn't care for you back then, what makes you think they'd care for you now? They probably just feel guilty and came here to help because it's their fault Victoria wanted to kill you in the first place._

I thought.

And I was probably right. They wouldn't care for me; they wouldn't have left if they did. At least they pretend to care. _He _isn't even here. Why would he bother?

I know I can go back. Not to Forks, not to Dartmouth let alone going to the Cullen's.

There was only one thing I could do at the moment.

Run.


	11. Chapter 11

POV Bella

Two years ago, when I left Arizona if someone had comed up to me and said that when I got to Forks I would meet the love of my life who would also happen to be a vampire and on my birthday week left me broken-hearted for ever I would've dialed 911 and told them that they needed to take that person to a mental hospital right away. Afterwards I would've thought it was funny how a person would have the backbone to tell me that, knowing how crazy it sounded.

Now, that wouldn't seem crazy at all. I would gladly give the person anything he asked for if he could tell me what I should be prepared for. Unluckily for me, no such person existed, so I had to face the truble my life had become. There was no point in staying back in Forks, why would I stay? To watch Charlie suffer my absence? To wait for the wolves not have any other option but to kill me? To stay, watching how the Cullen's faked worried for me?

I wasn't up for any of that, I've had enough of masoquisim for now. I couldn't go and finish my year in Darthmouth because y might end up killing my classmates and/or revealing my secret; and that was completely out of the question.

First of all, I desperatly needed a change of clothes; I couldn't just be around people with this on. I started to run back to Charlie's, since I knew no one would be there, when I caught the scent of something very sweet; it was making my mouth water. Without giving it much thought I ran towards the scent forgeting everything else completely.

After I had seen what I had been chasing was that I realized what had happened, what I was doing. The mountain lion had started to run away once he realized I was there but I caught up to him fast. That's something that I had forgotten about, the speed, the strenght.

The mountain lion was dry before I was satisfied so I left the body where I found it and kept on going to Charlie's. The little white wooden house was quiet, just as I expected. I quicky ran into my room, grabbed my bag and packed a few changes of clothes, the few money I had left and ran out of there as fast as I could.

Once I was far away and out of sight I changed my clothes and left the used pair under a tree. I highly doubt anyone would find them here. I knew I had to avoid going south due to the sunlight, unless I only traveled by night, and I also had to avoid being around people.

Somehow I knew that up in Alaska there would another clan, maybe they could help me get used to this life. I knew there was much more to the Vulturi than any of the Cullen's ever told me and in my brief meeting with them I didn't gather much.

A couple of weeks passed by, none of them [searching party] ever caught my sent, and I was very grateful for that.

The feeling of the wind blowing in my face was more amazing than anything I've ever felt in the last few months. There were many different things, that were always there before, but somehow invisible to the human eye. I heard some noises close to me so I completely stoped. I was then when I realized where I was standing.

Our meadow was right infront of me, the beautiful and colorful flowers blosomming and making the perfect decoration for what used to be our special place. I hadn't been here since the last time he brought me, which was a very long time ago.

The noises were slowly becoming to clear up, and they became completely familiar. Well . . . at least one.

I quickly turned to where I recognized the sound and many thing happened at once.

In front of me Edward was hugging the blond girl from the cafeteria and right by her side Alice and the rest of the Cullen's appeared.

"Tanya don't!" Alice screamed. I don't know if she said more, I didn't care. Nothing else mattered, not anymore.

Tanya had grabbed Edward's face in between both of her hands and pressed her lips againts his. Some part of my head expected that Edward wouldn't respond to the kiss, that he would back away. But he didn't. He just stood there, completely still except for his lips. He was returning the kiss, as if to not hurt her feelings.

"_Like he used to do with you, when you wanted to go a little further"_

I couldn't hold back the sob that escaped my lips when the lttle voice in my head told me that. That sound made him release Tanya and face me. The first thing I saw was the hurt of my face reflected in his eyes.

That's when I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I turned halfway around, not wanting to have the Cullen's completely out of sight, but wanting to see what had approached.

None of the wolves moved once they saw me, they were just standing there waiting for me to atack or run. The Cullen's however weren't doing the same. I saw with my perephiral vision how Alice, Esme and Rosalie had started to inch toward me; I instantly backed away.

"Bella" Esme whispered.

"Don't" I said when she took a step forward.

"Bella, we have to talk to you. Explain everything. You promised"Alice told me.

I laughed. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a happy laugh, it was a dry, sarcastic laugh.

"Well Alice, more than once people have broken promises" And when I said that, unintentionaly my eyes looked at Edward for less than a second.

"Bella you have to let us explain" Rosalie said, and I was more than surprised. She was the only one who always said what she thought, she was the only one who didn't lie.

"You were the only one who didn't lie Rosalie, I'm very grateful for that. At least one of the Cullen's can tell the truth."

"Bella, that's what I need to explain."She said.

But I wouldn't listen.

"Rosalie!"Esme scremed but it was too late. Rosalie launched herself at me, lucky for me, I was far away enough to dodge her, so she landed on the ground.

I knew what she was trying to do, so did Alice and Edward. She wasn't going to let me leave without them explainig, she was going to restrain me. I had to get out of here, fast.

Alice saw what I was planning so, like Rosalie, she tried to hold me back but I was faster. Unthinkingly I started running north with the Cullen's and some memebers of the pack hot in my heels.

I still didn't understand why they were chasing me, why couldn't they just leave me alone? Wasn't it enough to haunt my human life? Did they really need to get involved in my new life, or however you want to call it?

"Bella! You need to let us explain!" Carlisle called me.

If he had been the only one there, or maybe just with Esme, I would've stoped and listened to what he had to say but Edward was here and my only goal was to get as far away from him as possible.

I just ran faster as every second ticked by. Since I'm a terrebly unlucky girl, human or not, when we started going downhill Edward had begun to get closer, the other were far behind. I mentaly smiled at the thought of being faster than the rest.

Edward got a grip on my shirt and pulled, in my attempt to get away I endded up tripping, bringing him with me. Every time I tried to get away from him he would just pull me back, rolling downhill wasn't helping the cause either. When we finally reached neutral ground Edward pinned me down so that I had no way of escaping. I still tried to worm my way out, having no success.

"Bella stop moving, listen to me!" He pleaded.

Then I remmember something that I had been told by one of them. _Newborn vampires are the strongest and fastest vampires out there. At least for their first year._

I just hope I would be stonger than Edward.

**You guy probably hate me, but I deserved it. I haven't been here in quite a while so I tried to do this a little longer than my usual ^^.**

**Im writing the next chapter right now so please hurry up and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

POV Edward

After Volterra, everything I ever thought I had was now gone. With Bella away from me I just didn't have any reason for living here anymore, the love of my life was gone. Forever.

It was only now that forever had a new meaning for me, before Bella forever didn't seem as much . . . I mean, it would still be the same amount of time but its just that time didn't matter before, without her every second that passed by seemed like forever.

I was in my room in the second floor, the other were downstairs organizing any loose details for the funeral that would begin in a few hours; Alice and Esme had forced me to go so I didn't have a chance of refusing, specially because it was all my fault. My Bella was gone because of my fault. If I were able to cry I would already be dehidrated; I was devastated, so broken I felt lifeless, empty.

I heard Alice walk up the stairs and knocked on my door. She didn't even wait for my reply, she simply walked in and stood a few steps from me.

"Were just waiting for you. What you're wearing is on the bed." She said, turned around, and left the same way she had comed. Her tone had been empty and lifeless, pretty much like I was feeling only I was even more broken.

I quickly changed into the clothes Alice had chosen for me, they were black dress pants, a long sleeve midnight blue shirt and dress shoes. I remmembered how I loved the blue color on Bella's skin. Everything would remind me of her, this was going to be a very painful forever.

The service was very short, there was nothing much to do since we didn't have the body, who knows what the Volturi did to her. We were all already outside, people still talking to Charlie, trying to comfort him. I was surprised, Charlie should hate me and I was expecting a death glare and probably some gun shots at me for what I did to Bella but instead I could only see how sorry he felt, never thinking that it was my fault, even if it was.

"Were going back to the house and pack our things, were leaving to London in a few days"Emmett told me and left, he hasn't been the same with me lately, very cold and distant. I guess he was afected by Bella's dissapearence as well.

"Edward are you coming?" Alice whispered, but I heard her anyway.

"I'm going hunting" I said as I started to go deep inside the forest. I really didn't need to hunt, I really just needed time alone, I needed to think what I would do without my life. Istarted running without knowing where, I ran just because I always liked to do so, she always did like it once she got over the fear of me hitting a tree.

I don't know how, but when I took a look at my suroundings I was in our meadow. I had seen this place many times, but it never felt so complete like when she was here with me. Now this was just another thing that lost its meaning, that felt empty.

I was going to lay down and stare at the sky when I heard quick footsteps around me, at first, I tought it would be one of my brothers but then I heard her thoughts.

"I'm really sorry Edward" Tanya said as she appeared in front of me. Tanya was never mean to me, but at the moment I wanted to be alone or at least in better company.

"I know it's going to be hard in the beginning, but with time you'll learn to get over her or at least be able to love someone else even a little" she said after I didn't respond her.

I knew she was just trying to help, but it was having the opposite effect.

"Tanya . . . I want to be allone right now. I hardly doubt anyone would be as important or even a little important to fill the hole that im left with, as long as Bella isnt the one the hole is going to be there" I explained, my voice emotionless.

She did something I didn't expect, she ran towards me and hugged me very thight.

"_How on earth are you going to get over her if you don't even try?" _she thought. "_Just one kiss Edward, I'm not asking you to mary me or anything, just one kiss. Just to see if there's anything for us at all, if there's something to begin with"_

"Tanya don't!" I heard Alice scream angrily. I didn't have a time to react before Tanya pressed her lips against mine. At first I was too surprised to do anything at all, but then I thought of her words a few minutes ago; I knew it wouldn't be the same but what more can I loose if everything I had was kiss was meaningless, there was nothing there, nothing could be compared to Bella's soft, warm, plump lips against mine.

All it took for me too separate Tanya from me was one sob coming from behind me.

I couldn't think of anything at the moment, there was nothing around me. No one was there, it was only me and the beautiful creature in front of me. She was like us, her face pale, her eyes red, she had beautiful magohony hair falling down her shoulders and a heart shaper face.

I would recognize her anywhere, even if she wasn't human anymore. She was Bella. _My Bella._

I was going to run to her and start apologizing right away until I noticed the feeling in her eyes, they were always the portal to her soul so I know that the truth would be in there. She looked hurt, betrayed, sad, so many feelings I never inteded her to feel. Before I could say anything Alice, Esme and Rosalie had already begun to talk to her.

"Bella" Esme whispered.

"Don't" she said when my mother took a step foward. If she didn't let Esme get near her, what were the odds that she would let me go with her?

"Bella, we have to talk to you. Explain everything. You promised" Alice told her. When on earth did they talk?

She laughed. It was a beautiful sound even if it wasn't a happy laugh, it was like bells only a little more soft and sarcastic.

"Well Alice, more than once people have broken promises" I noticed that when she said that she looked at me for less than a second, a human would've missed it.

"Bella you have to let us explain" Rosalie said, and I was more than surprised. She was the only one who always said what she thought; she was the only one who didn't lie.

"You were the only one who didn't lie Rosalie, I'm very grateful for that. At least one of the Cullen's can tell the truth."

"Bella, that's what I need to explain."She said.

But Bella, being the terribly stubborn girl she was wouldn't listen.

"Rosalie!"Esme screamed but it was too late. Rosalie launched herself at Bella, trying to get her before she ran away.

Alice seemed to notice what Rosalie had planned and helped her right away but Bella was faster. Before any of us could understand what was going on we noticed that Bella started to run and we were falling behind.

"_Don't hurt her! You can stop her but don't hurt her!"_ I hear a male voice order, it was then when I noticed that the wolves had been with us.

"Bella! You have to let us explain!" Carlisle screamed, Bella was only getting farther away from us.

She started running even faster, if that were even possible and I knew that if I didn't hurry up I would loose my chance to explain. As we started running downhill I gained a little more speed, just enough for me to get a hold of her thin cotton shirt. When she tried to pull away she tripped and brought me down with her making us roll the rest of the way down. Finally when we got somewhere neutral I could finally get a hold of her, she was trying to worm herself out of the grasp, but I was holding on really tight, probably using more strength that I ever used with Emmett when we wrestled.

"Bella stop moving, listen to me!" I pleaded. She had to let me explain everything. She needed to know that everything was a lie and that I couldn't live without her. She was everything to me, how could I ever make her forgive me?

As I stared into her face I saw a flash of recognition reach her eyes I was too stunned to notice much but when I did I noticed that Bella got a hold of me and slammed me into the closest thing, which happened to be a tree.

"_He deserves it" _Alice thought.

Emmett had been close so when Bella tried to escape he grabbed her in his iron grip bear hug. Bella was trying to get out but Emmett was very strong and a skilled fighter.

"Bells, you have to listen!" Emmett said in his booming voice.

Bella stopped moving; she was only blinking and breathing. Suddenly Bella kicked Emmett in the back of his knee making him fall forward afterwards she smashed him on the ground and ran away.

Jasper was already in front of Bella by the time Emmett and I were able to get out of or momentary daze and help him out. She would never win a fight against Jasper, let alone against the three of us.

"Bella stop fighting, jus come with us, you know we won't hurt you" Jasper said, sending a huge wave of calm and trust in Bella's direction.

It didn't seem to work. Bella tried to get pass Jasper but he held her by the arm twisting it in a way that would freeze her in place or at least give her very little space to move.

What happened next was unexpected Bella growled at him before biting Jasper's forearm. Bella used Jasper's pain as a distraction and ran away, too fast for Emmett or me to catch up.

"We can't let her get away!" Esme yelled.

Out of nowhere a russet colored wolf appeared from the trees taking Bella completely by surprise. We all froze; no one knew how Bella would react.

She just stood there, completely still like the rest of us; none of us did anything since we knew Bella was smart but could she get away now?

"Jacob I don't want to hurt you, move" Bella said through her teeth.

The wolf only growled in response. By now the rest of the pack and my family were here. A gray wolf was approaching Bella silently so she hadn't noticed. When the gray wolf was about to pounce on her Bella saw him through the reflection of Jacob's eyes. Jacob tried to get Bella before she ran away yet again but she jumped him very gracefully, something I never expected from Bella (A/N: Imagine it the way Victoria jumped Jacob in New Moon ^^).

"Shit!" I said as I ran, for what seemed the millionth time, behind Bella.

She was about 20 feet away from me and as much as I tried to get to her I simply couldn't. We were reaching the edge of a wide cliff, the closest lading space was more than 100 feet away, she would never make the jump. She would have to stop.

But she didn't.

POV Bella

If I didn't make the jump, I would surely die and end this once and for all; but if I did make the jump, which would be incredibly surprising, I would at least be able to run away from him.

I took a deep breath before taking that last step that could decide if I lived or died.


	13. Chapter 13

POV Edward

Bella never thought the normal, expected way humans and even vampires usually thought. She never ceased to amaze me, she always had a surprised, big or small, but she never did what was expected. Or what she was told to do.

So when I told her not to do it, seconds later I realized the mistake I had done.

"Bella!" My family said in a chorus.

Even though I had been ignoring his thoughts for a long time Jacob broke my concentration and every single thought hit me.

"Stupid leech if it weren't for him and his pack of bloodsuckers she'd still be human. I have to get her back, no matter the cost"

We all froze in place as Bella's foot reached the edge of the cliff.

"She won't make it"

"If she jumps and makes it we won't be able to get to her"

"When did everything go wrong?"

"She promised"

"I need a second chance"

Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Alice and Rosalie thought all together. Carlisle was trying to think of ways to get to her if she made the jump but everything was clear. Either she didn't make it and broke into a million pieces or we would never catch up to her.

I needed to tell her I was sorry.

I needed to tell her that I needed her more that I've ever needed anything before. But even more important than that, she needed to know that I love her.

POV Bella

Normally I would've tried to find a safer way to get across but I didn't have time. As I jumped I could only think of the consequences; if I did make it Jacob would surely try to catch up, and so would Edward. But if I didn't make it, what would they do? I didn't and couldn't expect much from Edward, it was Jake I was worried about, how would he react? What would he do if the Cullen's were near? He would probably blame them for what had happened to me, what I had become.

When my foot barely touched the ground as I landed I exhaled an unnecessary breath I didn't know I was holding.

I had made it.

I turned around to look at their faces for what would be the last time.

The first face I saw was Jake's face, he knew he couldn't make it if I hardly did. He looked hurt, betrayed and sad, but it didn't look like he would hold any grudge against me. He would let me be.

Esme and Carlisle wore the same expression in their faces, surprise. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know what they felt, it was all crystal clear. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie didn't show any emotion; they just stood there, not moving, not even blinking or breathing, they just stared.

If looks could kill, I'd probably be dead –yet again- by now. Alice's expression was so angry, so hurt, but it didn't seem like she was angry at me, at least not completely. As she stared at me she mouthed "You promised". Guilt washed through me, I knew I had promised to think about it, to maybe let them explain, but that was before I changed. I couldn't be near them, not anymore.

Apparently Alice saw what I had decided, she looked resigned, she knew I wouldn't change my mind. One last look at me and then she turned to look at her brother. Edward's jaw was clenched, his fists tight at his sides.

He stared at me, but as soon as I saw him I looked away, I couldn't see those eyes scared of what I might find. He had clearly moved on with Tanya, so there was surely no place in his heart left for me. I looked at everyone in one swift movement and then I stared at Alice.

"I'm sorry" I said, knowing that they would hear me.

Then I started running, trying to get lost in between the trees.

POV Alice

She made it of course, I knew she would the second her foot left the cliff so I wasn't surprised like the rest of them were.

I was hurt, she hadn't kept her promised like she had said. She didn't even let me explain; I couldn't hold it against her, she had a really good reason to leave us. Edward had made a huge mistake and instead of trying to make it all better he had just ruined it even more.

If I could cry I would've. I was never going to see her again, she had decided it that way. Her mind was set, and no one would ever change it back.

I looked at Edward, all this was his fault. He was never supposed to leave Forks, he wasn't supposed to be such a jerk and most of all he wasn't supposed to kiss Tanya. I didn't understand his reasons, but I didn't care. I would never care what he did with his existence anymore, it would never bring her back.

Edward was staring at Bella, but she was too busy analyzing the little dust motes at her feet so she didn't see the hurt in my broth- … in Edward's face.

As I looked back at her I saw her staring directly at me.

"I'm sorry" she said, then she turned around and started running.

123123123123123

A little too short but better than nothing right?

Review!

Xoxo

Anna (BTW, review in my other stories too plz!)


	14. Chapter 14

POV Bella

_Passeggeri di fiorì, in Italia, si prega di allacciare le cinturoones. __Saremo sbarco in pochi minuti._

Said the airplane attendant as we were reaching Florence. As soon as I could I went to the nearest Airport and asked for a ticket to Volterra. But, before going to Quebec for my ticket I made a little pit sot back in Denali. Of course, back then I didn't know who i was running into.

_Flashback_

I have been running for what seemmed ages now, I'm sure that i would've taken days to cover the territory i had advanced if I had been human, and of course, he would've caught up to me. I was completely lost, the only thing i knew is that I was very, very, very far away from what used to be my home.

Soon I was facing a beautiful modern home, it reminded me of them but i didn't bother on running more, i was sure they wouldn't find me here. Inside the house I could see four figures and, aperantly, they could see me too.

I could see from affar that their eyes were golden, that's two similarities now ... how unusual.

-What's your name?-a man asked from affar, clearly in a defensive crouch.

-Eleazar, relax, I'm sure she means no harm.-said woman behind him, they were complete opposites, the man was deffinetly like Emmett, she looked like Alice.

_Come on Bella! You have to stop thinking about these people!_

-I was just passing through. I didn't mean to intrude-I said, calmly.

It seemed Eleazar relaxed, but he was still a little tense.

-Come on in- a tall blonde said.

There was another blonde, her hair was a little more silver-ish, she was just standing there, eyeing me carefully.

-I don't think that's a good idea.

-Why not? Obviously you have time, and maybe you can rest a little, even if you aren't tired-the same blonde one spoke.

I slowly started to walk towards the house and, as soon as a reached Eleazar the shor woman spoke.

-I'm Carmen, as you might noticed this is Eleazar. She's Kate-she said pointing at the nice blonde- and tha's Irina.

-Pleasure. I'm Isabella.

-Lovely name-Kate added.

-Thank you- I replied as Carmen lead us into the living room, how ironic.

-So what brings you to Alaska? Where are you from?

-I was running away from someone. I'm from Arizona.

-Must've been really hard to live in that sunny state.-Carmen said.

-And a long way all the way over here-Kate added with a laugh.

-I wasn't a vampire back in Arizona. I was transformed a few weeks ago, back in Forks.

-Forks? How odd.-Irina spoke, for the first time.

-Yeah. I was visiting a friend of mine.

-Who were you running away from?-Eleazar asked precautiously.

-My own past. I really don't want to talk about it.

The room was quiet for a moment, nobody really knew what to say.

-I'm practicaly a newborn, i don't know how this works, what the rules are...

-It's pretty easy if you ask me. Just stay out of trouble, don't tell anyone your secret. That's all.-Kate said.

-What happens if i don't-i already knew the answer, but i knew they'd tell me more than them.

-The Vulturi would kill you. Before you ask, the Vulturi are a coven back in Volterra, Italy; they have a guard with incredible powers. They make sure nobody breaks the only rule there is, you could relate them to royalty-Irina said.

-Oh. So I shoudn't mess with the Vulturi?

-Unless you want to die, there are only two reasons you go to the Vulturi, if there's someone you know that;s breaking the law or if you wish to oin their guard. If you're smart, you'll stay away from the second option, unless you have a gift.

-How do i know if i have one?

-Eleazar can tell you-Carmen spoke.

-You're clearly a shield. I can't read you completely, so that's probably it.

-A shield? How does that work?

-I can't tell, every shield is different and very unique. Shields are very rare, Aro would be interested in you.

-Aro is the leader of the Vulturi right?

-Yes, i thought you were clueless.

-I remmember somethings, but there are gaps in my memory.

As soon as i finished the phone rang, Kate ran to it. I knew it was rude to listen so i started to concentrate on something else. Camrne and Eleazar were taliking to themselves and Irina was nowhere in sight so all that was left was to look at the pictures they hung on their wall.

As soon as i swa the first one i gasped.

-Is everything ok?-Carmen asked me, concerned.

-You know them?

-The Cullen's. Of course we do, they're our extended family. We consider Carlisle our uncle.-Kate.

-Who is she?-I said, pointing at the figure of Tanya, in that same picture.

-That's Tanya, our sister.

If i could get any paler I'm sure i would've.

-I have to go.-I said as i rushed thru the back door but Eleazar was faster than me and Kate grabbed my hand.

-Oh, she's a shield alright, that should've knocked her down-she said.

-That wasn't completely necessary Kate, I'm sure she has her reasons. Let her explain.-Carmen said calmly, makin Kate release me. Instinctively i started to rub my wrist only to notice it was a little bit warmer than it should be.

-I can't tell you anything I'm sorry. I wish i could, but it just hurts too much.

-Why are you running away from the Cullen's?-Irina asked, her tone ice cold.

-I can't tell you. They already hurt me in the past, I can't let them hunt my future.

Iriana was quiet for a moment before running up stairs and almost three second later came back with a purse.

-Here-she said handing me the bag- I won't question your reasons, the person who called was one of the Cullen's. They're comming here and they already were more than half way when they called. So if you plan to leave, do it now.

I looked into her eyes to see if there was some sort of joke, but she seemed very serious. She handed me the purse and i hesitated before taking it.

-Thank you, for everything really. Someday I'll repay you, I swear.

-There's no need to, just go.-she hurried me out.

Without looking back I started running towards the opposite side of the woods. If the Cullen's were really comming it wasn't smart to go the same way i came.

_End Flashback_

I hope Eleazar was right, I was hopping that the Vulturi would take me in, I had nowhere else to go. The only thing I knew for sure was that -using the money and clothes Irina gave me and leaving my own bag behind- I had to get as further away as posible from the Cullen's.

Sorry about the delay but I have beeb VERY busy lately –with school and all that- so here's chapter 14. Hope you enjoeyed!

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

POV Alice

_She's here. I'll try to hold her as much as I can, but I don't think It'll be long, she doesn't trust us._

_-Kate._

I read the text as soon as it reached my phone. I had been running along with Jasper for quite a while now, we were aproximately half an hour away from Denali, even if we ran at full speed. I checked and when I saw who Kate send the information to I was pissed, there was no other way to say it.

I couldn't believe Edward had been that blind. I loved my brother, I really did, but his actions really had no excuse. If I lost my sister forever, not because she died but because she didn't want to speak to us, Edward would definetly stop being a brother to me.

"What did the message say, Alice?" Jazz asked me.

"Bella is in Denali, Kate knows who she is and she's trying to help us by keeping her there but we have to hurry, Bells doesn't trust them"

"Why were you angry?"

"I wasn't the only one who got the message" I explained simply, that's all he needed to know.

We ran to Denali and made it there in 20 minutes even if it seemed imposible. Meanwhile I had tried to see what Bella was doing but I couldn't see much; I had seen her look at the pictures and realize who she was with so I knew I had little time left.

Kate ran to us as soon as we saw their house.

"She left two minutes ago and ran east, she's probably going to get far away before she gets on a plane. Irina gave her a bag so you can catch Bella's and Irina's scent"she explained.

"Was Edward here?" I asked.

"No, but he just hung up, aperantly he knew that she wouldn't stay here so he also went east. If he's lucky he'll catch up"

I sprinted towards Bella's scent, if Edward found her she would run away or get even more hurt; I had to talk to her before he did.

_What's going on Alice? Why is Bella running away from you?_

_-Kate_

I decided it was only fair to explain Kate, given she tried to help us, so I called her and explained her everything while we were still running. I knew we were getting near the Canadian border when I lost Bella's scent.

But as soon as I lost her scent I could hear something around us.

POV Bella

The Vulturi castle wasn't as distant from Florence as I thought, it took me less than one hour to get there speeding down the highway in my recently "borrowed" sports car.

I made my way to the doors following the recent vampire smell. At first, I had to follow a not so human friendly way, but when I got inside the bulding I became a lot more welcoming. I walked toward the counter where the receptionist was typing madly, what on earth she was doing I have no idea. Why would a coven of oh so powerful vampires need a receptionist anyway? It's not like she could do something they couldn't.

"I wish to speak to Aro, if you don't mind telling him"

"My master doesn't normally let anyone in without some previous anouncement"

"I wasn't asking honey, I'm telling you to do it" I said with a sarcastic smile, I wasn't up for being treated like this.

I heard quick footsteps behind me but I didn't turn to check, they were too gracious to be human.

"What seems to be the problem Gianna?" said a girl behind me. When I turned around I didn't expect what I saw. There was a small girl, a little taller than Al- … a little taller than someone I knew, blonde, and very childish looking; she may have been just 13 when she got transformed, yet she looked very serious and professional cover in her black cloak and her gold necklace decorating it.

"She wishes to speak to Aro, Jane"

Jane? The little girl in front of me was Jane? I had to hold myself from laughing, it's just that I picture someone way different than a thirteen year old being a powerful vampire. Speaking of wich, she was giving me a cold death glare, like she was expecting me to throw myself in the ground covered in pain. That wasn't happening soon.

"Hmmm. Follow me" she said and lead me to a huge mahagony double door. The doors opened as soon as Jane was in front of the handle giving me a perfect view of the ballroom. Everyone inside was dressed in black cloaks.

"Master" she said as soon as she was near the center throne. She didn't say anything more, she only gave him her hand, I guess she was letting Aro read her thoughts.

"What's your name my dear?" Aro said, rising from his thrown and walking towards me.

"Be- Isabella Swan" I sluttered.

"Isabella Swan, sounds so familiar" he muttered.

"Isn't she the one from America?. The one that Victoria wanted to kill?" Caius said.

"Of course, how could I not remmeber? Bella dear, what brings you to Volterra?" Aro asked, cheerfully now.

"It's Isabella now, and I want to be a part of the guard" as soon as I said it I heard Jane laugh.

"Her? A part of the guard? Oh, please" She said as she rolled her eyes. On the other hand, Aro looked like he was considering, which hopefully, he was.

Jane muted herself as she saw the face of her "Master". I guess I would have to get used to that term soon enough, since I would be the one saying it forever.

Aro walked to me and grabbed my hand, from what I knew, he was reading my every thought.

"Interesting. I can't see anything" he said.

"Eleazar said I was a shield, that's why I came here, I wouldn't have bothered you if there weren't a reason" I explained, hoping not to sound too desperate

"Oh, you're a shield indeed, probably mental since neither Jane nor Alec affect you. I can't read your mind and neither could Edward, yet Alice and Jasper do affect you"

"Does this mean I'm staying?" I asked, there wasn't any point in staying here if I wasn't getting my part from the guard.

"Renata?" Aro asked.

"Yes master?" She asked, completely loyal like the others.

"Show Isabella her room and basic guidelines. You may go now Isabella" he said as he walked back to take his seat.

Renata guided me out of the room and into a barely lit hallway. As we were walking to my room she was explaining.

"Your loyalty only belongs to the ?Guard and the Volturi, more specifically Aro. We'll let you keep your life style as it is, but you may not interfeer with ours or who we eat. Follow the rules and avoid anything too compromising. When out of the castle, wear our cloak and never take of this pendant" Renata said as she gave me a gold bracelet. There was a little "v" shape crest on it, a ruby attached to the "v".

After I enetered the room I was left alone, yet again. It seemed I would have to get used to the lonely feeling soon. I examined the room, it was nothing out of the ordinary, at least not for a castle. The decorations were in diverse colors, from black to gold including red and silver. It was pretty neat but it reminded me of them too much.

I knew that I would have to keep the promise I made once I got to Volterra.

Whatever happened before this was over. What Bella felt, saw, heard, lived was no longer important. Bella Swan was now gone and in her place she only left cold hearted Isabella Vulturi.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward POV

East. Kate had told me to run east. She'd told me that if I ran fast enough, that I would be able to catch her.

She was wrong. Very wrong.

I was known for being a fast runner, but not even at my top speed could I seem to catch her. She was gone. My Bella was gone.

As soon as I reached the Canadian border her scent simply vanished, but I wasn't about to give up. She couldn't have just vanished into thin air, vampire or not. I ran even further, my senses even more alert but it was useless. Before I knew it, my hands were crushing the trunk of a tree I hadn't even realized I was holding.

"Edward, calm down" I heard a familiar voice try to soothe me but it wasn't working. Of course, I later realized that it was Alice … but the only reason I was able to uncloud my mind was because of Jasper's gift.

"Stop that" I nearly growled at him.

"You need to calm down and listen to Alice" he said in such a demanding voice, you could tell why he'd been chosen to lead a newborn army all those years ago.

Once I was calmer, by my own means and not Jasper's, Alice decided to fill me in. "I wasn't able to see much … ever since she transformed, Bella is much more difficult to see. I don't know if it's because she doesn't want to be seen or if she has a gift of sorts; Eleazar mentioned she was a shield, although he isn't sure of what kind. Anyway, point is, I saw her at an airport in one of my visions. She wasn't sure where to go though –at least not from what I could see. I described the airport to Kate and she said it was most likely Dawson City's" my sister paused before continuing. "Now, that airport doesn't have many destinations, but Irina thinks she used it just to get away and make us loose her scent and-" I had to cut her off.

"So what you're basically saying is that she only used that as a distraction and she could've gone to an International Airport by now leaving us with no clue or way of finding out where she went?" I said, already knowing the answer. Since Alice kept quiet, I continued "You still can't see her?" I asked, hopeful.

"I'm sorry …" she looked down, like everything that was happening somehow was her responsibility; which it wasn't. "I can only get small flashes, but nothing helpful. It seems that the further away she gets from us, the harder it becomes to see her."

"We'll find her. Even If it takes us forever" Jasper said, trying to console Alice, who was obviously beyond sad. I didn't know if he was just saying it to make her feel better or if he actually meant it; but for some strange reason, I knew he'd keep his word.

Isabella POV

Five years had passed since I became a part of the Volturi guard. At first there was nothing they told me that I didn't already know; but I guess they thought being a newborn had made me stupid. They were wrong of course, but I wasn't about to put a fight with my new "Masters". As time progressed, they figured that not only was I a mental shield, but a physical shield as well, but not nearly as strong as Renata's. Still, Aro considered me useful for many of his little missions, so while Renata got to stay in the castle at all times protecting Aro –even though I never understood why he would need protection if no one dared to go against the Volturi's- I had to be touring the world doing whatever I was told to.

Right now, I was looking outside the floor-to-ceiling window, watching as each snowflake fell and filled the already white ground. We had left Italy a few hours ago, and currently working on a small assignment that Aro had stored for us. By "us" I meant Alec, Jane, Demitri and myself; apparently, they are the ones who get to get out of the castle more often.

I wasn't really fond of Jane or Alec, and I knew the feelings were reciprocated. Demitri was entirely different though. Once the first week was over and he was sure I wasn't going to randomly turn against them he was quite friendly, something you wouldn't expect from a vampire that kills others on a daily basis. Sometimes, in the back of my mind, I thought that he behaved like the perfect mix of Emmett and Jasper, but as soon as those thoughts invaded my mind I forced them to vanish. I had made a promise to myself and I intended to keep it.

"Show time. Let's get this over with already." I heard Alec tell Jane and Demitri, avoiding me altogether. I got up from my seat and placed the cloak on my back, but didn't put on the hood just yet. As Jane and Alec walked out of the room, Demitri stood by the door, waiting for me. I gave him a small smile and walked behind the other two figures.


	17. Chapter 17

Isabella POV

I watched as the remains of the last vampire burned in the flames I had lit up not one minute ago; the dark smoke invading the otherwise clear sky. The "assignment" didn't last more than a few minutes, even when we were outnumbered. There were ten of them, and I must admit they were remarkable fighters, but why they thought they stood a chance against us I would never understand.

There was one of them, a girl with hair as red as a flame but straight (unlike Victoria's curly hair) was smart enough to run away as soon as she saw which members of the guard had come, but even at her top speed she was no match for Demitri. The ones that surrendered once they knew there was really no hope were lucky enough that Alec just wanted to get everything done with, so eight of them were paralyzed and quickly dealt with. The last one of them though … she was a different story.

Unlike the rest, she was clearly still on her first year yet her fighting skills were greater than the others. When Jane tried to hold her down, it shocked us to see that instead of the girl, it was Jane who was on the ground. She composed herself quickly, and as much as she wanted to charge at her again she knew better than that. The phrase "_If looks could kill"_ played around in my head, and I was sure the girl would be dead if it were possible.

Next was Alec, which had as much luck as his twin. The difference was that he was a little more stubborn than her. He launched at the vampire with such grace I had a hard time not remembering another short-haired pixie-like vampire I once knew and loved, but the girl moved out of the way even faster than he did. In the back of my mind, I wonder if such speed was because of her strength or because of her gift.

I guess that, if I wanted to, I could help them keep her down and get this over with but I was having too much fun watching her make them sweat … figuratively, of course. Demitri apparently thought the same as I did, because he stood by just like I did.

"Do something!" Jane screeched at the top of her lungs, and I bet I would've jumped if I had been human.

"Let it go Jane" I said, not being able to keep the grin from my face "Clearly she deserves to go if she was able to make a fool out of both of you" At this, I heard Demitri chuckle and Alec hiss.

I turned to look at the girl. She was standing about 50 yards away from me, her stance ready to protect herself. Her eyes weren't red like Jane's or Alec's, but they weren't dark either. Much to my surprise, they were a strange golden color and I wondered briefly why I hadn't noticed that before.

"Name" I requested, with as much authority as I could manage.

The girl only glared at me, her muscles still stiff. I rolled my eyes, impatient. "I'm not going to hurt you girl, in fact, I'm the one that's going to order they leave you alone. Just tell me your name." This time, my tone was a bit softer, but still urgent.

"Vanessa" she said, barely above a whisper her eyes on the ground. I knew she could manage something louder.

"What was that, dear?" I asked, and she looked straight at me, her eyes gaining a strong emotion.

"I said, Vanessa" Her tone was hard now, not at all the tiny and shy voice she'd used only seconds ago.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" I raised my eyebrow, she merely glared back. "Well Vanessa, like said before, you earned to keep your existence. Aro will be thrilled to hear that a newborn made two of the strongest of his guard flinch. Go on now, wouldn't want to see me change my mind?" She needed no more motivation; as soon as the last word left my mouth she spun on her heel and disappeared into the white forest.

Demitri stood by my side, waiting for me to tell him to track her, but I was planning on keeping my word for now. "Let's go home, I'm sure Aro waits for the news." I said, not bothering to make sure any of them were following me.

The heavy wooden doors screeched as they were pushed open to let us through. The room was as clean as ever, the guard perfectly lined, waiting for orders from the Masters.

"Isabella, dear, lovely to see you've come back so soon!" Aro said enthusiastically as the four of us walked towards him. "I expect to see there have been no problems with our little assignment." He said, walking towards Demitri to take his hand.

The expression on his face as soon as he saw what Vanessa had done to Jane and Alec was incredibly funny; but I had enough self preservation to not laugh … that could wait until I was alone.

"And you let. Her. Go?" He exclaimed, releasing Demitri's hand and facing me. From where I stood, I could see Jane and Alec smirking, but I knew the pleasure wouldn't last them long.

"You know there was no way we could've made her join us. From what I could tell, she's a mirror. Anything we tried to do against her would only hurt us back; there has to be another way to get to her of course, but until we find it, we can't just charge against her and expect her to give up. You want her alive, and alive we shall bring her once we figure out her weakness." My tone didn't shake once, which I was grateful for.

"I hope you're right Isabella. It will be your responsibility, since you were the one to let her go so easily. Find her weakness and bring her to me." He ordered and turned around to face the twins.

"Have I not given you enough training!" he scolded them, and it truly looked like a father scolding his children. "You've been on this guard for centuries, yet a newborn makes a fool of you! Have you no idea of how this might affect us? Rebellions might start forming just because rumor has it someone could take the guard." His voice was hard, and I wouldn't have the guts to answer if it were me the one who was getting punished. "You will go back to training immediately. I will not have both of you be such a weakness." He dismissed them.

"And Isabella" he spoke, his back to me "I want Vanessa's weakness by the end of this week" I took that as my dismissal and walked back to my room.

Good thing it was only Monday.


End file.
